paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
CMP
The CMP machine pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The CMP has the fastest reload time of any SMG (very nearly the same speed as a pistol), a high fire rate, and good total ammo. The downside to the high fire rate, though, is unpredictable recoil, which it shares with the Mark 10. It will often recoil to the sides and downwards. This can make it difficult to use for someone who's not used to this unpredictability. All these things, combined with the slightly obstructive iron sight, make the CMP strictly a close-range weapon. With certain attachments, you can reduce the recoil to allow it to perform better at medium-range situations. A skilled user can absolutely devastate groups of weak enemies when the time is right. However its low damage and accuracy combined with its limited mod selection keeps the CMP from excelling at higher difficulties without skills that can greatly increase damage, such as Low Blow. Summary : * Very fast reload even without skills * High rate of fire * Good capacity and ammo reserve * Good stability * Good concealment * High ammo pickup * Fastest weapon draw/holster of all SMGs : * Below average base damage * Very low accuracy * Unpredictable recoil * Obstructive default sights * Beyond Boosts, lacks any mods that can increase concealment further * Does not really excel at anything compared to other SMGs Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= and is not normally compatible with the on which the CMP was based.}} Skins Common= CMP-Osterburg.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= CMP-Cossack.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= CMP-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' may refer to , better known as "Iggy Pop", the vocalist for the band . *' ' refers to a who became known as members of democratic, self-governing, semi-military communities. Trivia *The CMP is based on the . It can be easily differentiated from the parent weapon by its lack of a front grip, with an under barrel grip-less rail in its place. The sideways folding stock and top rail mount featured on the CMP are also parts native to the MP9. Attaching the Skeletal Stock gives it the looks of the MP9-NA4, though a real MP9 is not usually compatible with this part due to the added stock hinge molded into the receiver obstructing the stock's clamps. **The stamping on the left side of the weapon confirms that the CMP is a MP9, though the first letter of the stamping is partially hidden by the rail mount so it is hard to tell which specific model the weapon is. The side rail is also unusually located to the left of the CMP rather than on the right like the real-life MP9. **The CMP lacks a fire-selection dial on its left side, meaning it should not be able to alternate between semi-automatic and fully-automatic fire like depicted in-game, but rather uses an old-model double-stage trigger to produce either single shots or automatic volleys. *The CMP's bolt does not move when the charging handle is racked during a full reload. *"CMP" is most probably a reference to the CMP-150, a similar weapon found in the video game , which in turn was based on , the parent design of the TP9/MP9. *The CMP's default magazine holds an impossibly large total of 30 rounds, despite being modeled after a 15-round unit. Likewise, its Extended Mag also contains a whopping 12-round addition. *Despite being a machine pistol, the CMP is classified as an SMG in-game. * The CMP is unusual in that, like the Kobus 90, its gadgets are mounted on the left side of the gun. Most other weapons have their gadgets mounted on the right. *The CMP is used by every non-SWAT American variant of the Shield unit. *The CMP shares its firing sounds with an unsuppressed SpecOps. * In one of the early builds of PAYDAY 2, FBI Shields used a CMP with a folded stock, a mod unobtainable by the player. This specific CMP can be viewed in the launch trailer of PAYDAY 2, seen from 3:32 - 3:35. *The Stubby Compensator could not be installed to the CMP until Update #10, making it the only weapon that could use some but not all of the standard barrel extensions. *Up until Update #79, the inventory icon of the CMP shows the gun with the Extended Mag and without the foregrip, which was added in Update #9. **Prior to said update which gave the CMP a foregrip, the weapon shared its first person animations with the Mark 10. Gallery Payday2 win32 release 2013-09-01 10-42-07-04.jpg|A preview of the CMP. CMP-icon.png|Photo of the old inventory icon note the Extended Mag and the lack of a grip CMP Shield PD2.jpg|CMP on the ground. ru:CMP Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)